It is known to equip vehicles with sensors to detect the proximity of other-vehicles, and issue a warning to an operator when any of the other-vehicles are too close. However, an undetected failure of a sensor and/or severe weather conditions and/or an unexpected traffic-scenario may lead to the warning not being issued.